If You Could
by jess007
Summary: Edward and his family are new to Forks. Bella is used to getting her way. What happens when Edward doesn't give Bella a second glance?
1. It's Only Been Two Weeks

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells. How was school?"

Monotonous, tedious, mind numbing and not worth the effort I put into my outfit this morning, "It was fine." A generic sort of word that Charlie was happy with because it meant that he didn't have to talk about things with me. He wasn't very good with the whole emotions and girls things. If I told him I was fine he took it for granted that I was.

"Well if you don't have any work to do you can come watch the pre-game show with me if you'd like?"

"Um, no I have..." what would be the easiest way to get out of this "…a letter to write. I'll be in my room if you want me."

I made a quick escape before he could interrogate me on who I was writing to, sometimes it really sucked to be the daughter of a police chief. I was surprised that he'd even believed I was writing a letter, the man must have been an ostrich in a past life, always burying his head in the sand.

I entered my room and kicked off my heels, threw my bag at the end of my bed before turning my laptop on. I'd sighed and moaned dramatically about the slow internet until Charlie had given in and bought me a new computer with broadband internet. No emails. I wasn't really surprised, the girls I was friends with in Phoenix were all a bit shallow so I didn't really expect them to write. My mother hadn't written either. That pissed me off, she meets a baseball player and decides to travel the country watching him play ball. The stupid thing is that she hates the game. So I "come up with the idea" of moving to Forks to live with Charlie who didn't know the first thing about parenting principles.

I hated Forks when I was little, I refused to visit Charlie until he conceded and spent time with me in Phoenix, and now I was stuck in this hell-hole. School was awful; the people were washed out, the teacher's dull and no male talent to speak of. I really had come to hell. I'd been here two weeks and I already had cabin fever. I thought about that for a bit. You couldn't really get cabin fever in a town could you? I mean, I wasn't really locked up in the one place, but the only places I went were school and then home and sometimes the local stores. I pondered this and finally decided that I had cabin fever.

I fell back onto my bed and wondered why there were no cute boys to even flirt with. There was Mike, the stereotypical 'surfer' guy, complete with bleached blonde hair, brand t-shirts and faded jeans. He would be fun to tease a little if he wasn't already in love with his own reflection. Next in the line was Eric, the school nerd, I kept on good terms with him because he had a use. He helped me with my trig, I say help, I mean gives me the answers. It didn't take more than a friendly smile and a little cleavage to keep him on my side. And then there was Tyler, the all-American boy next door. Good grades, personality etc etc. he was average, though good at sports, and I really cant help myself but a guy with no shirt, sweating it up on a sports field really got me going, so maybe when I'm so desperate that I'll jump on anything that moves I'll go after Tyler. There were other boys, Ben who was so in love with Angela but too awkward to ever do anything about it. Alex, the class clown. Chris, James, Evan, these were just in the background.

The next morning arrived and I looked out my window and swore at the dark grey clouds in the sky. I chose to wear my knee length pencil skirt with a lacy Victorian style blouse that showed off my boobs perfectly. I admired my reflection, with my heels on my legs went on and on until they ended at my perfectly shaped and toned ass and then my slight waist and finally, my boobs. All this was accented with long wavy dark brown hair. I looked good and I knew it. I didn't understand where the good looking genes had come from because my parents were both kind of plain really. Time for school I grimaced at the mirror, blew myself a kiss and left.

Swearing at my beat up, run down, chipped and rusting truck as I arrived at school, I kicked the door shut leaving a nice stiletto heel shaped hole in the door, I turned and noticed absolute **perfection**. A long lean body poured into jeans and a button down, a handsome chiselled jaw and nose, red lips, messy sex hair, and piercing green eyes. Just as I was about to melt into a puddle I saw another person emerging from the car- a girl. Of course he has a girlfriend you idiot my inner voice screamed, she was dressed to kill, spike heels, tights and what looked like one of Adonis' shirts cinched at the waist with a belt. She looked like a pixie, a pixie not to be messed with at that. I sighed; maybe he had a hot cousin or something. Heres hoping I thought before heading to English.

I headed to my table, it was my table and nobody messed with it or tried to sit with me, but _she_ did. After conversing with the teacher who told her "sit where you want" _she_ sauntered down the aisle before taking the seat next to me.

"Hi", she chirped. She didn't wait for a reply before continuing "I'm Alice, I saw you this morning but you looked pretty pissed so I didn't want to come and like invade your bubble." What do you think you're doing now I thought nastily. "So I thought I'd wait to introduce myself, and I wanted to because you're the only person here with any sort of style. Oh my god have you seen what some of these girls are wearing?"

That was when I knew my first impressions were wrong, and despite my jealousy over her Adonis boyfriend I felt myself warming to her.

"Just wait until you've been here a week, you don't know if you've gone crazy or not."

We smiled at each other and after class we went our separate directions promising to meet at lunch.

I wandered slowly into biology looking at the girls glare at me who had attracted every male gaze in the room to my hips and ass on display. All but Adonis. He would notice, I would make sure of it. I put more swing into my step, straightened out and discreetly pushed my boobs out further, as I sat down next to him I swung my hair over my shoulder and said "Hi I'm Bella" sweetly.

He glanced over and said "Edward" before turning away.

WHAT?!

No man ever looked past me. Never. And Edward swans in and doesn't notice? What is this, Alice had told me that he was single, looking and a major ladies man. So why did he look at my eyes when he was speaking and not my chest? This was confusing, and that was then that I vowed that I would crack this exterior and get to him. Even if it meant bringing out _my secret weapon._

Then he would be sorry, eternally sorry, that he ever turned away.

So very sorry that he had turned away.


	2. Another Day, Not Another Town

**A/N: lets see if we can double the reviews of the last chapter and get TWO!! and im not quite sure where im going with this yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: all characters and situations belong to someone else.**

* * *

EPOV

Another day, another waste of space that they call a town. Forks. Carlisle was always volunteering to go work in the most obscure and appalling little towns. He always wanted to be a DWB but couldn't because of Esme's irrational fear of "foreign creatures" i.e. anything that could be construed as wildlife. She wouldn't even consider going to Australia because "They have snakes and crocodiles and these things called drop-bears…" on and on it went until Carlisle finally says "whatever you want my love, if it will make you happy." I had really wanted to go to Australia, I've heard all about the surfer chicks, and the beach, and that you get to ride kangaroos and everyone says mate. But the idea was vetoed by Esme because of something called a 'drop-bear'. So now we were Doctors Without Borders-ering around the continental US. We had moved to Forks from a town called Intercourse which was fun at first because of all the innuendo's that Alice and I dropped into conversation. The students of the local high school didn't appreciate that, for a town called Intercourse it was a little prudish.

The morning we were to start our first day at Forks High School (so originally named) Alice came rushing into my room bouncing up and down and being so overly enthusiastic it made me groan,

"Get up Edward!! First day of a new school, new ladies to dazzle, new guys to be jealous of you! You love the first day!" she bubbled.

She did have a point; the advantage of moving from isolated town to isolated town was that I didn't have any encounters with previous hook-ups. We would be in Forks maybe two months at the most, leaving plenty of time for me to work over every decent girl Forks had to offer, and from what I'd seen so far it was slim pickings. There was a girl called Jessica who was at the diner yesterday but she seemed a little…processed.

So I got up, went through the motions and we left for school after receiving another of Esme's 'first appearances' and 'for your father' speeches. I pulled into the high school car park and surveyed the cars around me, mine was by far the newest, shiniest and fastest car here, I saw a massive red truck, some people movers, and the traditional 4 seaters and so on. I sighed and rested my head on the steering wheel and groaned inwardly.

"Oh come on, we only get to do this every two months. Cheer up, it'll be an enlightening experience for you." Alice chirped as she rooted through her bag for something, probably lipstick.

I exited the car first and my gaze was drawn towards the big red truck, there was a girl kicking the shit out of the door, she turned and saw that she was more than just a girl. Legs that went on forever, form fitting shirt and it showed her ass to perfection, the shirt was tight in all the right places and she had the most lustrous, wavy brown hair that I'd ever seen, she turned and all I could concentrate on were her innocent brown eyes and cherub lips, and just as I was about to give her my trademark girl-melting panty-dropping smile she flounced off. Fucking flounced, I would have laughed if I wasn't pissed that she had walked away.

I spent all of first period brooding on how to get to this chick, because no one ever resisted me. I don't even know what the mediocre teacher was saying because this girl had invaded my mind and I couldn't think of anything else, this was the first time that a girl had ever made it into my mind without having been in my bed first, and even then it wasn't a G-rated line of thought, and usually the thoughts didn't last long. But this girl, this one girl that I had no idea about except that she stunning and that she had a temper.

The bell rang. How on earth did that happen, I couldn't have just spent fifty minutes thinking about the one girl, could have I?

Biology, another repetitive lesson, it was nothing I hadn't done before; I understood everything until she walked in the door. Then my mind turned to a strawberry scented haze of absolute lust. _She was in my biology class. I get to spend biology class next to the hottest chick in school. _Just as my mind sorted itself out by moving the problem to my pants she was saying something to me. Oh my god, what do I do. I had never been in this situation before, I was resisting her, I never resisted, I encouraged this sort of thing. So I turned my head to her and spoke the first thing that came to mind that I could have said outside of a sexual context which was my name. I turned away out of embarrassment. I thought I could feel her seething anger at me.

"This could be fun…" the little devil on my shoulder said to me, and I agreed wholeheartedly with him until the seed of doubt that's the angel on your other shoulder said: "But she looks like she could break" the devil piped back up: "She won't break when your pounding into her tight, we.." the angel did something rather un-angelic and launched itself at the devil screaming "SHES A VULNERABLE WOMAN YOU SICK BEAST!".

"YOU LIKE IT WHEN I BE DIRTY YOU GENDER CONFUSED DO GOODER WHO WEARS A DRESS!!"

"IT'S A ROBE NOT A DRESS YOU NARROW MINDED UN EVOLUTIONALISED CREATURE."

"I'LL SHOW YOU UN EVOLUTIONALISED." Screamed my little devil and then they both disappeared. I was a little disturbed by my internal monologue and the fact that my angel and devil seemed to be in some sort of relationship.

I shifted in my seat forgetting about my problem downstairs, and I must have been smiling after the performance of the angel and devil causing Bella to lean over and whisper in my ear "Thinking of someone sexy?" I tried to suppress my groan when she brushed her boobs against my arm when she pulled away from me. I had the most powerful urge to press her against me over the bench, make her feel how hard she made me, the softness and curves of her body underneath the hard planes and muscles of mine, and then to take her like I wanted to, to show her who she was messing with and then I would STOP. I wouldn't stop; I would NO I HAVE TO STOP THIS. I can't think these things about a girl who I didn't want to, what didn't I want to do to her? And there went my mind down that path again. I gave into it and ran to the bathroom after the bell went, as I released my aching cock I thought that there were more undignified things that jacking off in a dirty school bathroom but then my mind was brought back to the reason for this rendez-vous with the bathroom stall and I released all the Bella infused sexual tension with a muffled scream.

I needed to see Alice, only she could make Carlisle change his mind about this place, I would beg her until she cried and begged Carlisle and Esme to let us move. I walked into the cafeteria and my hopes were stabbed, run over, shot, hung, burnt, buried and splayed. _She _was sitting with Alice, and Alice had **that look**, the look of finding a soul mate. I had seen that look before, and only once, when Alice had met Jasper. I was doomed. Alice would never leave this place of her own volition. I grabbed my food and wandered over to Alice when _she _noticed me, and if looks could kill I would have been a pile of ash that would get walked all over and then some. She knew, and she would get me.


End file.
